


A Simple Gift

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gijinka, inspired by my buddy rose/dee/rosy, it was either rose or rosy . i will learn with time, next time - Freeform, now that i know pablo reads these, sorry it isn’t metagala elbow wax :’(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Dedede wants to do something nice for his husband, but Meta does not know how to accept gifts.





	A Simple Gift

One thing Dedede has almost always known about Meta is that he loves blankets. Meta would buy all the blankets in the known and unknown universe if he got payed enough. Dedede almost built him a room for his collection, but the Dees told him no. 

“It’s expensive,” They said, “it isn’t in the budget!” Pshh! Budget-schmudget. Dedede will build Meta a blanket room if he wants! There’s no economy in Dream Land anyways! 

With this information in mind, Dedede thinks about an anniversary gift for Meta. Or.. What he thinks is their anniversary. Neither of them really remember that fateful day they got married in a hotel chapel and had a Taco Bell honeymoon. They decided a new date every year. And this year, it was two weeks from next Wednesday, and Dedede has no clue what to do for a gift! He didn’t usually buy a gift because he’d announce it day-of, but he wanted it to be special this year. Like a real anniversary! During his gift-thinking, Dedede remembers a conversation he had with Meta some number of months ago.. 

—

“Hey, Mety?” Dedede asked softly. Meta was almost asleep, and he didn’t want to disturb him. Meta glanced up at Dedede, exhaustion clear in his expression.

“Hmm?” Meta blinks slowly. 

“What’s your favorite kinda’ blanket? Don’t ask why I’m askin’.” Meta was too tired to question, so he just answered truthfully without any care.

“Crochet.. They’re nice ‘n chunkyyyyy..” Ah yes, the graceful and diligent Sir Meta Knight. Dedede can’t help but to smile and pull Meta closer to him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a nice husband!

—

Chunky, crochet blankets. That shouldn’t be too hard to-

Wait a minute!

Dedede could.. Make this blanket himself! That would be so special and nice! Best gift ever for the best knight ever. _I’m such a genius,_ he thought, _Meta’s gonna want to marry me again after this!_

—

A week passes.

Crochet is hard.

Dedede only has the world’s most rectangular handkerchief. 

And he has to hide it from Meta. 

Sweet Nova. 

Speaking of Meta, here he comes! Quick Dedede, think of something to say!

“Heyyyy, Meta! What’s up with you? I haven’t been makin’ things at all!” Smooth. Meta raises an eyebrow. 

“Making things? If what you’re trying to make is a fool out of yourself, then you’re doing pretty well.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, honey. Anyways, you said our anniversary is.. Next Wednesday, yes?” Ah fuck. Only a week and two days to finish this fuckass blanket. 

“Yep! That is what I said! Be there or uh. Die!” 

“Can’t miss it, I live here and I have no life. I’ve got to get back to patrol now, I’m sure Axe and Mace have broken at least four things by now. See you later, love you.” Meta stands on his toes to kiss Dedede on the cheek before hurrying back off to the Halberd. Dedede watches him go, tracing his fingers over where Meta has kissed him. He swears that Meta’s using some kind of magic to make him _this_ head over heels all the time.

—

Many days of crocheting follow. Dedede tried his hardest, but it’s a lot harder than it looks to make a blanket! Even if it only has to be Meta-sized. Which isn’t really all that big, he’s only 5’2. But.. it’s five feet and two inches of blanket more than Dedede’s ever made. But, he’s determined to make this blanket! A special gift is better than an expensive one, after all. 

And after two weeks and two days of hard work, a blanket is made! Sure, it’s a little undersized and maaaaaybe lopsided, but Meta will probably like it anyways. Love makes you stupid, right? Right. 

About an hour into Meta and Dedede’s anniversary ritual of watching an Adam Sandler movie marathon, Dedede remembers his hard work and the gift that came out of it. He taps Meta’s arm gently to get his attention. 

“Almost forgot that I got you a gift! Close your eyes and-“

“But Adam Sandler..”

“You can miss a minute of Jack & Jill. Now c’mon, close your eyes and hold out your arms!” Meta rolls his eyes and does as told, holding out his arms and closing his eyes. Dedede smiles with great anticipation as he pulls the blanket out and puts it over Meta’s arms. Meta instantly opens his eyes to examine the blanket with curiousity.

“It’s a blanket! I made it myself! D’you like it?” Dedede anxiously awaited a reply. Meta just.. Stared at the blanket and ran his fingers over it a million times and started crying and- Wait, what was that last part? 

“Thank you .. Thank you..” Meta chokes out. Dedede then noticed the waterworks and takes Meta’s face in his hands, wondering why on Nova’s good yellow Popstar his husband was crying! It’s just a blanket!

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Is it bad? Did your d-“ Meta puts a finger over Dedede’s mouth. A lovesick smile is painted across his face, even through the tears. 

“Nothing hap-pened with blank-kkets, I’m just.. So happy, I-I love it and I love you and- and..!” The rest of Meta’s sentence is garbled by the inevitable sobbing, and Dedede can’t help but to feel bad. He hated to see Meta cry, even if it was out of happiness! Maybe a blanket wasn’t the right gift. Dedede pulled Meta close and wrapped the other seven blankets they had there on him, petting his hair and hoping he’d calm down. Meta grabs at Dedede’s robes, trying to calm himself down as well. He’d be terribly embarrassed if he wasn’t drunk off sleep deprivation. 

“Man, I didn’t think you’d cry over it! I’m sorry! Maybe I shouldn’t make ya any more blankets..” Meta’s head snaps up. 

“No no, it’s okay! I-I’m fine, I just.. I really- I r-really.. I love you s-so much..” Meta’s speech is really messed up from the crying. Dedede’s point stands. He continued to pet Meta’s hair slowly in an effort to get him to stop crying at least for a moment. 

“Alright, you just gotta promise not to cry so much next time, yer concernin’ me a little.” Dedede was concerned! Meta’s never freaked out over something small like this before. Meta sniffles.

“I-I promise.. ‘M sorry for crying so much.” 

“Naw, it’s alright! You just scared me a lil’ bit there, thought there was somethin’ that happened with you and crochet blankets..” Dedede was starting to get tired. Adam Sandler really put him to sleep. 

Within another few minutes, Dedede was out cold and Meta was clutching his new blanket and Dedede’s arm. He noticed that Dedede was asleep during the credits of Happy Gilmore, and couldn’t help but smile. That’s his husband. Boy is he glad they got married however many years ago. Meta lays Dedede down and curls up on top of him and eventually falls asleep himself, putting a fitting end to their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> carly’s back on their metadede bullshit watch out


End file.
